It is known from Japanese Patent No. 2,990,646 or JP-A 8-199070 that a composition comprising a linear fluoropolyether compound having at least two alkenyl groups per molecule and a perfluoropolyether structure in its main chain, a fluorinated organohydrogensiloxane having at least two silicon-bonded hydrogen atoms (i.e., SiH groups) per molecule, and a platinum group compound cures into a product having a good profile of heat resistance, chemical resistance, solvent resistance, mold release, water repellency, oil repellency, and low-temperature properties.
It is also described that the composition is endowed with self adhesion to metal and plastic substrates by adding thereto an organopolysiloxane having a hydrosilyl group and an epoxy and/or trialkoxysilyl group as a third component. This adhesive composition can be cured by heat, and the cured composition is improved in the properties listed above. The composition is thus used for the bonding purpose in various industrial fields where these properties are required, for example, around electric and electronic components and automobile components (see Japanese Patent No. 3,239,717 or JP-A 9-95615).
However, the adhesive composition must be heat treated at high temperatures between 100° C. and 200°C. before the adhesive composition can be cured to metal or plastic substrates to establish a bond strength therebetween. If the substrates are thermoplastic resins which are less heat resistant, they can be deformed or altered by the heat. Such high temperatures are disadvantageous from the standpoints of energy saving and cost reduction. When the substrate is too large sized to place in a heating furnace, the use of the adhesive composition is restricted.